Magic Jake
by Willow2883
Summary: This quickie one-shot is in honor of the movie premiere this weekend of Magic Mike. Summary: When Bella comes home from seeing the movie with Jess & Angela, Jacob has a little surpise in store for her.


_A/N: This quickie one-shot is a request prompt from my good friend, HollyOlly, in honor of the opening premiere this weekend of __**Magic Mike**__. She just gave me the prompt around midnight last night and I've been scrambling to write it as quickly as possible to get it to you before Friday night. So, please excuse the quick edit job. Hope y'all enjoy, and that it gets you ready for the movie._

_The song Jacob is dancing to is Victim by Win Win, which is the opening number in the movie, Magic Mike._

**Magic Jake**

He could hear them shrieking and laughing over the music blasting in Angela's car as they drove up.

"Go wake that hot husband of yours up, Bella, and give it to him good!" Angela winked.

Jake heard her and grinned in the dark.

"Yeah." Jessica pouted. "Angela and I won't be getting any tonight – curse of the single girl. So go make it good, and think of us! _Unless_ … " Jessica paused with a wicked grin. "Think Jake'd be up for a foursome? How about it Bella? Share your man with a couple of good friends who just had to watch the hottest dudes in civilization shake it and tease us on the big screen. What do you say? Be a pal. Go wake up Jake."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Get her out of here, Angela!" she laughed. "Drive safely."

"Have fun!" Jess grinned out the window as they took off.

Bella came quietly into the darkened house. She flicked the switch for the hallway light, but the bulb must have burned out. She slipped her heels off in the dark, and leaned against the wall, rubbing her sore arches.

"How was the movie? Did you ladies behave yourselves?"

Bella jumped and gasped as Jake's voice came out of the darkness.

"Behave ourselves? Of course not," she answered him with a smirk. "Where are you? Turn on a light."

"You didn't behave yourselves?" he admonished her, his hulking form faintly visible in the living room, directly adjacent to the front door. The moonlight was shining in through the sheer curtains, and all Bella could see was his outline. "How out of hand did you ladies get, Bella?"

"Pretty out of hand," she snorted. "Jess snuck some red wine into the theatre in her purse, and Angela had a flask filled with margaritas that mostly consisted of tequila."

"Bringing alcoholic beverages into a public theatre? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's against the law, you know. I could arrest you."

"Arrest me? How could you …"

She didn't finish her sentence as Jake flicked the small lamp in the living room on, and stood before her in tight black leather pants and Charlie's old police cap on his head. The only other article of clothing he wore was a belt slung low with a plastic revolver tucked beneath it.

"Wh-where did you get those pants?" She stuttered. "And the – and the gun?"

"Did you say you want to see my gun?"

Bella burst into giggles.

"Jacob Black! What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give you a little treat after you and your friends went to see that _Monkey Men_ movie."

"Magic Mike!"

"Psh. Whatever. I'll show you some magic, honey."

"What would you have done if Jess and Angela had come in with me?"

"Made some money?" He shrugged.

He was probably right, she agreed.

Before Bella could ask another question, Jacob pushed the button on the cd bass started pumping as _Victim_ by Win Win began playing in the room. Backing up slightly, and with his hands on his hips, Jacob pumped his pelvis seductively to the beat.

Bella could only stare with her mouth open. She had to admit, Jacob was better looking and hotter than any of the men in the movie.

And there were some hot men in that movie.

His black hair caressed his tan, bare shoulders as he moved across the floor in front of her. Her eyes widened as he came toward her with a rhythmic strut. He reached out and slid her jacket off her shoulders in a smooth motion, before tossing it cavalierly over his back without taking his eyes off her. It landed perfectly on a coat rack hook beside the door.

"You look tense, honey," he purred. He took hold of her shoulders in his big hands and squeezed the tight muscles, shaking her upper arms, making her shimmy slightly.

He gave her a wink, and pulled the revolver from his belt, blowing on the tip of the barrel before sticking it down the front of his pants. He brought his hands to his head and with his fingers in the ends of his shaggy black hair, he spread his legs and hopped closer to Bella, thrusting his hips with every bounce.

"Ya wanna touch it?" he grinned mischievously when he was up on top of her, his pelvis pushed right up against her belly. "You know you wanna touch it."

Bella eyes widened. Hell yeah, she wanted to touch it! She started to reach for his leather-encased crotch when Jacob slapped her hand away.

"Hey, hey hey! That costs extra! I meant the belt, baby. Undo the belt."

Bella was in shock, but hell, Jacob was good! And he rivaled any one of those damn actors in the movie. She was happy to play along with his game. He'd gone to all this trouble, after all.

"Thank you, darlin'." He took the belt from her hand and placed the length of it through his legs. Pumping his hips, he rubbed the belt back and forth between his thighs and over his crotch.

"Oh. My. God." Thank goodness he'd removed her coat – it was getting hot in here! Her purse was on the floor a few feet away from her, and she took a couple of steps over to lean down and grab it, never taking her eyes off Jacob. Her wallet was right on top and she quickly undid the clasp and pulled all the bills she had in there, out. She let the wallet and the purse drop to the floor.

Jacob gyrated and did a spin. Then, collapsing his knees – before his body hit the floor, he straightened his legs again quickly, springing back up to full height. Bella was dumbfounded.

He smiled when he saw the green in her hand.

"Bribery will get you everywhere, ma'am. Maybe I'll go easy on you." He strutted closer to her and still shaking his hips, leaned down to growl in her ear. "Or maybe I'll go _hard_ on you."

"Ooh, Officer," she purred back. "Is that a pistol in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Jacob threw his head back with a laugh before rubbing his hand over the now bulging, fit-to-burst leather pants. "This is all for you, baby."

He turned around, his back to her and stuck out his cute little ass, shaking it enticingly in front of her. His right hand swung back and slapped the right cheek of his butt, and then his left hand flung back, smacking his left cheek.

"Is that all for me, too?" she asked breathily.

Before he could answer her, she grabbed his behind, giving a quick squeeze. He moved his hands away and she replaced them with her own, rubbing and squeezing over the tight black leather.

"Turn around." She ordered him.

"Say please," he teased her.

"I've got money. Turn around."

"That works too," he laughed.

He did a quick spin, as she drew her hands back quickly. After a few revolutions, he stopped abruptly, perfectly facing her.

Where the hell did he learn to do _that_?

She reached out and grabbed hold of the top of his pants and pulling him closer, stuck a bill down the front. As she placed the second bill down his pants, her left hand snaked forward and gripped the huge bulge now visible, through the front of his pants.

"That better have been a fifty, lady. Cos what you're doing now don't come free."

"Shut up, Jacob," she told him reaching her hand _under_ his pants now and grabbing hold of hot, hard skin.

"That'll cost ya a Ben Franklin, Bells," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't have a hundred. What'll this get me?" She pushed him away from her and lifted her thin camisole off over her head, leaving her chest bare.

"That." He stared. "Will get you whatever you want."

"Come on." She grabbed hold of the top of his pants and pulled him toward their bedroom at the end of the darkened hall.

"But Bella," he sputtered. "Wait! I'm not done yet! I've got a whole routine I was going to do."

"Later, Jacob." She continued to drag him along.

"But there's – there's handcuffs I was gonna use, and I was gonna twirl the gun, and, and …"

He didn't get to finish his dance or his sentence as Bella shoved him onto the bed.

That'd teach him.

You just don't tease a woman like that, without expecting to pay the consequences.

**~`~ MJ ~`~**


End file.
